


Deep

by PeggyIsLife03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Apocalypse, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Non-binary Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, Zombies, alex is pretty badass, elizas pregnant, hamilton and Jefferson are exes, honestly f Jefferson in this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03
Summary: A hotheaded boy and his now ex-boyfriend stumble upon another group of survivors. One is a pregnant girl with her badass sister and optimistic sibling. Another is a calm and collected man. A leader. An abused woman, and a cute freckled boy. The thing is...It’s a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynolds (past), Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton (Past), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 46
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different Zombie AU Hamilton book but I thought it was too cringy so I’m rewriting it. Also, just to clarify...I do have a non-binary character in this book. But me, not being non-binary...if I write anything that’s offensive or I accidentally mess something up, please tell me!!

“Alex, this won’t work.” Thomas suddenly told his boyfriend. “Wh-What do you mean, Tommy?” Alex asked. “It’s the zombie apocalypse for god’s sake! We can’t be too attached...” Thomas was sitting on a bed cleaning a knife. “But...we can still work together. Just...we’re not a couple anymore. If one of us gets affected...I want you to be able to shoot me in the head without hesitation. Alright?” Alex cleared his throat and nodded. “Ok, Thomas.”

”I’m sorry Alexander. I just don’t want to hurt you.” Alex shrugged. “I understand. We better get going. We can’t stay long.” Alex adopted a new cold look on his face as he turned away from his new ex. “Let’s go.” He said, being more aggressive than he meant to be. “Alexander I’m sorry—“ Alex walked towards the door. “It’s fine! I understand. Let’s get out of here.” Thomas slipped the knife in his belt and watched as Alex gripped his bat tightly in his hand, with a gun in his other hand. Alex also had some flares on his belt.

Thomas had a knife, very little food, and bandages. The two walked out of the apartment room they were sheltering in. “Damn it!” Thomas heard Alex yell in front of him. There were undead right outside the door. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” Thomas watched the short man run straight for the door, flinging it open and shooting all the zombies down. Thomas ran after him. “Shit, Alexander! You’re going to kill yourself!” Alexander shrugged.

He spun the gun on his finger before putting it in his belt. “It hasn’t happened yet, Jefferson.” Alex turned back around and went out the door, leaving Thomas confused. Alex didn’t ever call him by his last name. It was probably easier for Alex to do that, for more emotional distance. 

The two started walking. They passed a store, and remembering how low they were on supplies, Thomas said, “Come on Hamilton. We can check if supplies are in here. Let’s go.” Alex let himself be dragged into the store. “Remember get the non-perishable foods. Got it?” Thomas nodded and started collecting food from shelves. Alexander went over to the medication. He grabbed depression and PTSD meds, rubbing alcohol, fever pills, and more bandages before going back to Thomas.

”Okay, let’s go now.” Alex said. That was until he heard a voice. “Come on Pegs. The group is waiting for us. Eliza needs this stuff, let’s go.” Alex and Thomas followed the voice until they saw two girls. Or...what they thought were two girls. “Hello?” A girl wearing a pink crop top spun around, pointing a pistol at Alex “Who are you?” Alex and Thomas raised their hands to the air. “I’m Alexander Hamilton. This is my ex-boyfriend Thomas Jefferson. We’re just here for supplies.” 

The girl slowly lowered her gun. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Jefferson. “Thomas?” Her face was filled with dirt and cuts. Her curly hair was everywhere. “A-Angelica?” He asked cautiously. “It’s me! You guys must come with us. We’ve got a group. The more the merrier. Also, don’t think of saying no.” Thomas and Alex made eye contact before Alex said, “Sure, but who’s that?” He motioned to the person behind Angelica. “Oh this is my sibling Peggy...but er—call them Pegs.” 

Pegs came up from behind Angelica. “Hello!” They said cheerfully. “Hey Pegs.” Pegs held out their hand to shake. “You may have already guessed, but I’m non-binary...my pronouns are they/them...please respect that..” Alex smiled. “Of course.” 

“Well, we better get back to the place come on guys.” Angelica took the boy’s supplies and dumped them in her bags. “Come on.” She walked out with Pegs behind her. Thomas and Alex walked swiftly after. “Well, I guess we found ourselves a group.” Alex said. “Right.” Thomas said before continuing his walk while ignoring Alex. Alex decided to catch up with Angelica to talk about certain things, so that left Thomas by himself. 

Though Pegs tried to talk to him multiple times, Thomas ignored them too. Pegs just shrugged their shoulders and left him alone after a few attempts. Soon the four stopped at a house. “Let’s get inside.” Angelica stepped up and knocked on the door loudly. “It’s Angelica! Open the damn door!” She yelled. “I’m coming!” Soon the door opened and a boy with frizzy hair and freckles stood there. “Who’s this?” He said, motioning to Alex and Thomas. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, and this is my ex-boyfriend Thomas Jefferson.” 

Thomas scowled at Alex. “Why do you always introduce me like that?” Alex shrugged. “Just wanting to let everyone know I’m single and ready to mingle.” He winked and Thomas rolled his eyes. “Wow.” He muttered as Alex was let inside. Pegs skipped in next, and Thomas stepped in after them. But that wasn’t the whole group.

When they stepped in, Thomas saw two people at the table. A man and woman, poring over a map of the city. They both saw the newcomers come in and they stood up. “Hello, my name is George Washington.” The man said. The woman, who looked like she had a bruise on her eye said, “I’m Maria Lewis. Pleased to meet you.” Thomas and Alex introduces themselves, and shook hands with the two.

”Welcome to the group. Just make sure you have something to offer. Don’t be weak or lazy. You have to contribute to this too, understood?” Maria asked fiercely. Alex and Thomas nodded. “Of course—er...ma’am? Or—“ Maria smiled. “Yes. My pronouns are she and her. Only Pegs has changed pronouns, but thank you for being considerate.” Alex nodded. “Of course. Thank you for letting Jefferson and I stay here.” 

“Of course. Is it okay if we add your supplies to our own stash? You can keep your weapons.” Alex nodded but said, “May I please have the PTSD and depression medications though? That’d be great.” Maria went to grab the bag Angelica left. “Of course. Here you go.” She grabbed the pills and handed them to Alexander. “Thank you.”

After being showed to their rooms, they were introduced to the last few people in the group. Lafayette, who had so many names, he got irritated by it, Hercules Mulligan, who looked like he could crush Alex in a second but was really sweet, and finally Eliza Schuyler. She was Maria’s girlfriend and she was pregnant. She was about 7 months along. The last group member was a man named Aaron Burr. He was very calm. Never ran into troubled. The opposite of Alex, really. His girlfriend, Theodosia was out on a supply run like the one Angelica and Pegs were on.

Eliza was one of the sweetest in the group. She was very caring. Eliza was already a mother, even though she hadn’t given birth yet. Lafayette was French, and was very intelligent. Hercules Mulligan was loud, but just like Eliza was a mom. He was very caring, but could be very rambunctious.

Overall, it was a magnificent group that Thomas and Alex joined. And they were also happy because their rooms were on opposite ends of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’m planning on making chapters on most of the characters. So we get a teensy bit more personal info on their background or thoughts. Like there’s some—info in Eliza’s pregnancy in this chapter. Read onnn

When Theodosia came back from the supply run, she was introduced to Thomas and Alex. As Alex got used to being in the group, he grew closer to the freckled boy, John. He also befriended Eliza. There were nights when he went and sat on her bed and talked with her all night. She was a very sweet girl, intelligent too. 

“Do you want to know who the father is?” Eliza asked one night suddenly. “Wh-What do you mean?” Alex asked, alarmed. Eliza pointed to her growing belly. “My baby. Do you want to know who the father is?” Alex shrugged. “Sure. Only if you want to tell me.” Eliza smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. “Heh, the truth is..you know Hercules?” Alex nodded. “Well—er, we used to date and we broke up on good terms, right?” Alex nodded again. “While I realized I was pregnant...so he’s the father.” 

Eliza blushes scarlet, laughing. “He knows, but it’s not weird or anything. We’ve decided Maria and I will raise the baby together.”

Alex smiled. “Well as long as everyone is happy. May I—?” He asked, gesturing to Eliza’s stomach. “Oh-sure! Of course, here.” She gently took Alex’s hand and rested it on her belly. Alex grinned. Then his eyes widened in shock. “What was that Eliza?”

Eliza giggled. “That—was the baby kicking. He’s a feisty one.” 

“The baby’s a boy?” Eliza nodded. “Yeah, I had an ultrasound about four months ago. I’m glad I didn’t wait to find out...or else I would have to wait until I gave birth due to our...circumstances.” Alex understood this. The apocalypse. Hospitals were shut down, electricity out. Supplies running low. “Have you thought of any names yet?” Alex asked, taking his hand off of Eliza. “Yes. I’m thinking of Philip. How would Philip Schuyler-Lewis sound? After my father. He died protecting my sister, sibling, and I.” She smiled sadly. “He sounds like a brave man, and if this baby really is a fighter...it would fit him perfectly.” 

“Thanks Alex. I really must go to sleep.” Alex stood up from her bed. “Of course ‘Liza. Goodnight.” He kneeled down to look at her belly. “Goodnight little Philip.” Eliza giggled as she watched Alex walk out of the room and shut the door. “I love you baby Philip. I’ll protect you with everything I have. And I know your mommy Maria would agree with me.” Eliza said quietly as Alex shut the door.

She pulled the covers over herself and got in a comfortable and safe position for the baby before falling asleep with a hand on her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s got problems. Even the one who seems the most optimistic in this twisted reality.

Alex was starting to get attached to Pegs. They always lightened up the mood when the group had had a rough day not finding supplies or running out of something. Pegs always made at least three people at the table laugh every meal. And that’s what they were known for. The optimistic one of the group. The carefree one with big hopes and dreams and desires.

But what they didn’t know. Was that Pegs wasn’t like that in their mind. They didn’t let people into their room at night for a reason. Because they wanted to be alone. By themselves. To think. Though thinking alone in the dark is dangerous, it must be done. The darkness that surrounds Pegs is almost impossible to escape from. Of course their sisters help...but sometimes it’s not enough.

There are times at night where the dark, scary voices come out to taunt them. The voices whisper horrible things in their ear. “You’re a girl. It’s not possible to just—not have a gender! It would be better if you were at least a boy. But you have to choose. Girl or boy. She or he. There isn’t any them. There isn’t any such thing as not having a gender!”

But Pegs just put on a fake smile in the morning and tried to brighten everyone else’s day. There were thing’s they didn’t mind about themselves. Pegs didn’t mind their smaller but feminine chest, sometimes at least. But they did mind their wide hips, and the looks they got. The looks someone gave them when Pegs told a person what they were. That’s why they let Angelica tell people. So they didn’t have to. It was easier that way. 

So, though everyone thought Pegs was a normal person. The optimistic one. The one that brightens everyone’s day. 

All Pegs wished for is for someone to brighten their mind. Just for a few minutes. 

For someone to scare off the scary voices, and comfort them until they leave them alone.

All they wanted was for someone to take their role, just once. So they could drop the facade of happiness they used to shelter their insecurities and doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just to clarify—Peggy or Pegs is the non-binary type that is genderless, or agender. Their pronouns are they/them. They don’t have a gender. 
> 
> I believe the term is agender.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a story. Some are harder than others. But this girl’s story is one of the hardest.

No one in the group doubted that Maria Lewis was a fierce leader. Alex learned that. Yes, she could be caring. But she was very strict, and took control. Everyone learned to respect her. Alex noticed that Maria was usually very stiff near him, but had no problems around Eliza. Of course, Eliza was her girlfriend...But Alex never asked questions. He was too scared to know the answers.

No one really knew Maria’s past besides Eliza. Some knew certain details...but not all of them. The reason Maria is so strict, so harsh, is because she is scared that someone else will become leader over her. That someone will take over and hurt her. She doesn’t want to be taken as weak like she used to be. Maria was scared because of how she used to be treated by her ex-boyfriend. Maria was scared someone would mentally abuse her. Or physically abuse her. 

Though she knew not all men were like this, all the men she had dated or befriended abused her in some way. When she started dating Eliza, it was scary for her. She’d only dated one other girl, and that didn’t end well. Maria knows that Eliza is a sweet girl who won’t hurt her. 

But...she’s still afraid of men. Men she doesn’t know. Like Alex and Thomas. She knows that they seem nice, but James Reynolds seemed nice at first too. Then after only a week, that’s when the abuse started. So, if Maria becomes the authority right off the bat, she won’t be targeted for abuse.

Though she has to constantly remind herself that she is free and safe from Reynolds now. 

But she puts her guard up around anyone unfamiliar.

She is cold and distant in case they decide to hurt her. She doesn’t want to go through the pain again. 

And that’s why she wants to be a strong leader. To make sure she’s safe. And to make sure that if a man like Reynolds comes along, she won’t be weak like she was before.

Because if Maria was going to be a mother, she was going to be a strong mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship was already falling apart when it finally broke.  
> /:/  
> We learn more about Thomas and Alex’s relationship before the apocalypse.

No matter how much Alex wanted to, he couldn’t stop thinking about his past relationship with Thomas. Sure, they fought a lot. But every relationship has arguments. Alex always knew their fights would one day snap them. Now that Thomas and Alex met a group, Thomas no longer had to protect Alex, which was one thing Alex missed about Thomas.

Alex lay down on a pillow and tried to get some sleep, still thinking.

-/-

_Alexander, a freshman college student looked up at the huge school eagerly. He smiled widely as he pushed open the doors and walked in. He looked at the front desk and got his form key before going upstairs. His dormmate’s name was named Charles Lee. He was a prick. But Alex would never forget the dorm neighbor. The boy’s name was Thomas Jefferson and he was a junior, two years older than Alex._

_Alex couldn’t lie, Thomas was very attractive. But he was a jerk sometimes. Through a school project in an extracurricular, the two got closer. Though they still fought. A lot. But when the older man asked him out on a date, Alex couldn’t refuse. For the first few weeks, everything was bliss. Alex was sure that his relationship with his new boyfriend was perfect. That was until Thomas started getting possessive and too protective. At first, Alex didn’t mind. Thomas just wanted him to be safe, right?_

_A year into their relationship, they yelled at each other at least three times a week. Sometimes more. But Alex was convinced they still loved each other._

_Thomas only hit him three times. But when it happened, and Thomas saw Alex’s eyes well up in tears, Thomas always apologized and hugged him tightly, saying he didn’t mean it over and over. Of course, Alex always forgave him. He loved his boyfriend. Then, right before graduation for Thomas, the apocalypse hit. At this point, their relationship was very strained. Alex could tell they were going to break soon._

_But he pushed down his thoughts and kept trying hard to survive. That’s when Thomas told Alex that they needed to break up. Alex was hurt. Thomas wouldn’t be the one protecting him anymore. Now that they had a group, it wasn’t just them looking out for each other. Of course, Alex loved the group, but he wanted a person to love him individually. Someone to protect him, and someone he could protect. The freckled boy, John Laurens kept crossing his mind. But Alex ignored this. He couldn’t move that fast. He wasn’t ready to fully let go of his memories with Thomas._

_Because even with all the fights, and hitting, he still had loved Thomas. At least he used to love him._

-/-

Alex woke up in the morning and sat up, thinking like he was when he was awake. His mind rushed through his entire relationship with Thomas. His first date at the coffee shop, movies, fights, debates, cuddling, more fighting, and the break up.

Though Alex knew he had to move on, after dating someone for almost 2 years...it was hard to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone wants to be a leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Washington and Pegs have a talk. In the middle of the night. About serious stuff.))

George Washington was obviously the oldest in the group, and everyone gave him the highest respect. He was the only leader above Maria. And to be completely honest, he hated it. Every. Single. Second. Of it. He didn’t want to be a leader. Washington didn’t like planning battle defenses and he didn’t enjoy the bloody fights. All he wanted to do was see his wife. Live a happy and peaceful life with her. But that wasn’t possible. Washington’s wife had died.

She would’ve been an amazing leader. Martha Washington. One of the strongest women George knew. And he knew he was lucky to have met her before her time came. Of course, he couldn’t express his feelings to anyone. No one else in the group had been married and had their spouse taken away from them. Sure, there were people dating, but no one has lost their partner.

Well, at least...their partner hasn’t died. Washington didn’t want to be a leader because it reminded him too much of how he couldn’t live a peaceful life. But he couldn’t just leave the group. He had the most experience, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to leave, Washington couldn’t ditch the group. They needed him. 

One night, Washington had been on his way downstairs to get a cup of water when he heard a quiet sob. He walked over to the door it came from and silently opened it. Washington looked into the room to see Pegs curled up on their bed, hugging their knees to their chest, not facing the doorway. Concerned, Washington went to their bedside and softly put his hand on Pegs’s shoulder. They flinched violently and gave out a small whimper.

Pegs turned around, frightened. Washington looked down at them, eyes filled with concern. “Pegs...are you alright?” He watched as Pegs sat up slowly and bit their lip, rubbing their eyes. “I-I—I...I’m fine...N-No I’m not. I’m not fine.” Washington sat down on the bed next to them and awkwardly put his arm around their shoulder. Pegs automatically wrapped their arms around the man, hugging him tightly. “Hey...do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Washington asked them softly. Pegs sniffled before saying, “The voices won’t leave me alone. They scare me. Tell me I’m sick...Am I sick?” 

Pegs looked up at Washington with tears in their eyes. “Why would you think that?” He asked them. “The voices tell me that I’m a girl. Or that it would at least be better to be a boy. It tells me that I have to have a gender...” Washington’s eyes widened in understanding. “I understand. Can I ask you something?” Pegs nodded. “What gender is the voice.” Pegs opened their mouth before closing it. They thought for a minute before saying hesitantly, “I-I don’t know, sir.”

Washington smiled. “See? The voice doesn’t have a gender either. Why would it tell you that you are a girl or boy when it isn’t a boy or girl itself?” Pegs smiled weakly. “I never thought of it like that.” Washington wiped away their tears. Pegs said, “Do you want to talk about anything, sir?” Washington looked confused. “What do you mean?” Pegs shrugged. “You wouldn’t just wander around for no reason. What’s on your mind? I told you something. You helped me. Let me help you.” 

Washington sighed. “I don’t think you’ll get it.” Pegs raised an eyebrow. “Try me.” They patiently waited until Washington started to talk. “Well...my wife’s name was Martha. She was beautiful and smart and kind...” Pegs smiled at that, and Washington continued. “Well—she died. And...I don’t know. I’ve always wanted a calm, peaceful life with my wife. I don’t want to be a leader. I don’t want to fight. I don’t want any of this. I just...miss her.” 

Pegs listened to this intently. “I lost my mother. I watched my father go through grief.” Washington looked over at them. “He was broken. But...instead of thinking of what he could’ve done with mother, he thought of the good times they already spent together.” Pegs smiled up at Washington. “Try it...maybe it’ll help. Thank you for listening to me by the way.” Washington smiles back as he stood up from the bed. “Thank you. And your welcome. Good night Pegs.”

Washington walked over to the door and as he walked out he heard, “Thank you Washington. Without even knowing...you literally saved my life.” Washington just quietly closed the door in both relief and shock. From what Pegs just said...he just prevented another innocent death. This group truly did need him after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone wants to jump into things.

_Not everyone wants to jump into action._

* * *

Aaron Burr sat peacefully reading a book while his girlfriend lay her head on his shoulder. He didn’t like all the fighting and scavenging. To be honest, if Theodosia hadn’t begged him so hard, Aaron would’ve left with her and they would’ve tried to lead a normal and domestic life until this was all over.

* * *

There was only one time he jumped into action. Washington was choosing a team to go and loot. Aaron volunteered and went with Lafayette and Maria. They met another survivor, a boy named Charles Lee. They decided to help him and let him join he team. But before they could reach the base, a hoard came. 

The small group fended the zombies off when Aaron saw one going for Charles. Not even thinking, Aaron tried to jump in front of the boy, but Charles shoved him away so he would get bit instead.

And that’s why Aaron swore to never go on any more missions. That’s why he decided that he absolutely hated the gruesome reality they were living in. He didn’t go out because then he would be tempted to save someone, and then that person would force him away anyway, and he didn’t want that to happen again. He was seriously scarred from what happened.

* * *

Alex had noticed how he sat around reading most of the time and never went out and he asked about it. “So what’s your job in this team?” The boy questioned, as he sat on the side of Aaron that Theodosia wasn’t occupying. Theo looked up confused before settling back into her comfortable position. “I-I uh...I help with injuries.” 

“Why don’t you ever go looting or go on rescue missions?” Alex asked. Aaron really didn’t feel like talking to this kid or explaining the horrible story. So he simply said, “That’s none of your business.” After that was said, Alex just sighed and crossed his arms. “But there has to be a reason.”

”There is a reason, but I don’t feel comfortable telling you about it. It’s something I’d rather forget about...if you don’t mind.” Then Aaron went back to his book. “But why?” Alex pressed on. “You should really stop talking, kid.” Aaron grumbled, trying to ignore Alex. “I’m not a kid. And why should I stop talking? If I don’t ask questions then I won’t learn anything about anyone.” Alex reasoned.

”Good. I don’t want you to know anything about me except for that my name is Aaron Burr and this is my girlfriend. There’s nothing else you need to know.” Theo squeezed his arm reassuringly as he spoke. Alex just shrugged.

“Whatever.” He said before he got up and went to go find Eliza or John.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being oldest isn’t always fun and games.

Before the Schuyler siblings met Maria, Washington, and John, they fended for themselves after their father sacrificed himself for them. After Angelica forced herself to shoot him with her eyes shut, she took on the role of protecting her siblings.

After the apocalypse started, Angie couldn’t go out with her friends anymore. She couldn’t joke around with Thomas or Sally. She had responsibilities to deal with now.

Angelica took the lead and asked, actually ordered, Pegs and Eliza to go around the house and pack things that would help them. Food, medicine, toiletries, clothes, water bottles, and sleeping bags. 

With her self-proclaimed title as the leader of their small sibling group, Angie felt obligated to keep her siblings safe no matter what happened to them.

Like one time, a zombie was coming towards pregnant Eliza and Angie jumped in front, risking her own safety, in order to shoot the creature dead before turning to check on Eliza. Because of her heroic acts, Angie has almost got bit multiple times.

At night when Pegs is crying and scared, or having dysphoria, Angelica always stayed up all night with them, cuddling them, and making sure that they could fall asleep alright. 

Whenever Eliza felt the baby kicking, Angelica got excited for her and let Eliza guide her hand on the baby bump. Angelica never refused to get anything for her siblings. Even if it was something stupid like streamers or some lip gloss.

If it would make them happy, it would be worth it to grab on a supply run. And so Angelica convinced herself that she was content as long as her siblings were alive, safe, and as happy as they could possibly be.

That’s when the siblings met the group. Angelica ran into Maria in one of the store aisles and Maria invited her to stay with her group. Angie explained that she had siblings and her sister was pregnant, but Maria didn’t change her mind. She insisted that Eliza and Pegs go too. And so they did. 

Soon after, Aaron Burr and Theodosia Prevost joined the group.

Angelica tried her hardest to not abandon her duties as the protective older sister, but soon Maria and Eliza started dating. Angelica trusted Maria to keep Eliza safe, so she lessened her protection on Eliza.

Pegs seemed content and much happier with the group. They didn’t come to Angie with dysphoria attacks at night, and they didn’t ask for help. Angie thought about going to check on Pegs one night and so she opened the door to their bedroom. 

Angie peeked her head in and saw that Pegs body wasn’t moving, and their breaths were steadied. They were sleeping just fine. Angelica stepped into the room and went to fold the covers over her sibling before kissing Pegs on the forehead and whispering a goodnight.

The very next day, Hercules Mulligan came to find the group and joined them. A week later, Laf came. The week after that, Angelica ran into none other than Thomas Jefferson. One of her best friends. And his ex-boyfriend? Angelica had vaguely remembered Thomas mentioning a boyfriend once or twice...

But Angie couldn’t just leave them there, so she introduced herself and Pegs before offering for them to come back with her to the group. 

On the walk home, Alex seemed interested in talking to Angelica. “So, what’s the group like?” He asked, curiously.

Angie shrugged. “Everyone’s pretty nice. There’s Maria, Washington, my sister Eliza, Herc, Laf, Aaron, and his girlfriend Theodosia.” 

Alex thought and hummed. “Cool. So it’s a big group, huh?”

Angelica nodded in agreement. “Yup.”

Soon they got to the house and they could finally settle down and rest. 

Being protective can be exhausting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just wasn’t working. Or that’s what he said.

Thomas would be lying if he said he didn’t love Alex still. Because he did. He truly did. Thomas loved Alex with all his heart. But that was just the problem. 

Thomas missed everything about Alex, but one thing he missed the most was how he spoke his mind and would run his mouth. But Alex was always a soft person at the end of the day, always wanting affection or cuddling, things Thomas was happy to provide. 

One thing that got in the way of their relationship was Thomas’ IED. Also known as intermitted explosive disorder. He could go into an uncontrollable rage, his mind would go blank, and when he came to himself, Alex’s eyes were teary and there was a mark somewhere on his body.

Thomas always apologized profusely but he knew that Alex didn’t believe him. He knew Alex loved him but in the back of his mind Thomas knew that Alex was probably scared of him. Scared that one little thing could trigger him. Which was true.

But now that they’ve broken up...the only person that could calm him down was pushing him away. 

But Thomas knew it would be better for Alex that way. Safer. Alex didn’t deserve to be treated the way Thomas was treating him. And even if Alex could calm him down, he would still get hit in the process. Even if Thomas didn’t mean it.

Though Thomas was happy that Alex was getting along with the others in the group, he was feeling horrible when he remembered that he wasn’t the one making Alex’s eyes light up. He wasn’t the one making Alex grin like he used to. 

But it was for the best. Because it shows that Thomas really loved him. He wasn’t a selfish man. 

He was just broken and had an unlucky hand of cards. But Thomas knew this was the right choice.

Because he knew that Alex deserved so much better. Thomas met John and instantly knew how the boy felt about Alex. 

He saw how John looked at Alex from across the room and smiled softly to himself. Yeah...Alex would be just fine. Safe. Cared for. Happy. He wouldn’t get hit or abused. He would be alright without Thomas.

His unhappiness was Thomas’ fault anyways. So...he would be much happier without him.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

It’s simple. Being sick sucks.

It was about a week after Thomas and Alex joined the group. 

James Madison was always a sickly boy. He always had the flu or a cold, and on top of that he had a horrible immune system. He missed many classes in school and he didn’t have many friends.

Right now he had a cold. He ran out of supplies, and he was struggling to keep moving. He’s knocked on every door, desperate for any kind face. James could barely fend off any zombies that come at him. 

Then he reached a door that finally opened for him. A freckled face greeted him. James started coughing violently. “P-Please. I need help. I have a cold, and I have a horrible immune system. I ran out of supplies and I’m too weak.” The boy ushered James inside.

”We’ll have to check for bites, marks, or scratches.” The boy said as they walked. James just nodded. He understood. He was a stranger and they had to make sure they were safe.

James learned the boy’s name was John. John led him to a table and sat him down before asking him to remove his shirt. James did so and then John started inspecting everywhere. 

John checked for any sign that James got bit or hurt before calling for someone. “Aaron! Can you come down here please?” 

Soon another man ran down the stairs looking annoyed. “What do you need, Laurens?”

”I need you to get your medical student ass over here and treat this man. He’s got a cold.” John retorted, gesturing at James. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. “Let me get my bag. I’ll be right back.”

Aaron walked away, muttering under his breath. 

“Don’t worry. He’s always like that.” John reassured James. James just shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’m used to it. My parents used to be always grumpy. They were always upset and stressed because I’ve had bad health my entire life.” James explained as John listened.

”Oh. Are your parents-?” John started. James shrugged. “No idea. They ditched me. Right when they heard the news they left. Left me to die or fend for myself. My parents didn’t want me slowing them down.”

”That’s messed up shit, bro.” John said, horrified that parents could do that to their own child. James just shrugged like he said nothing out of the ordinary. “I honestly expected it.”

Soon Aaron came back with his bag and he took out some medications and a thermometer. Then he got to work.


End file.
